onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Marshmallow
}} Marshmallow is an episodic character on Once Upon a Time. __TOC__ Biography 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} A small troll statue is seen resting in a flower pot in the present day as Emma and Hook continue following Elsa's trail of frozen ground. It leads through a doorway in a fence, the door to which suddenly closes, and they begin running towards it. Elsa, on the other side, begins running but doesn't know where to go. Looking back, she sees her chasers opening the door to the back lot she's in, and so she quickly hides behind large metal cupboard nearby. Emma is pointing her gun out in front of her, unable to see the Ice Queen, and ice crystals begin to form around Elsa's head and fall to the ground as she becomes ever so scared. These ice crystals soon begin swirling around in the open space and, before long, a giant snow monster is formed. Emma and Hook look up at it, shocked and confused, and the pirate points out, "That's a new one..." }} Marshmallow, the giant snow monster produced by Elsa, glares at Hook and Emma as its strength begins to build. Emma, no longer pointing her gun, assures the creature that they don't want to pick a fight, and Hook wonders what it is she's doing. She says that she just wants to see what it wants, and Marshmallow takes one step forward before letting out an almighty roar - one that knocks back Emma and Hook and causes the former to drop her gun, which fires on impact and offends the monster, who lets out another, louder roar. Emma and Hook begin fleeing, running out of the fenced area, but Marshmallow simply steps over it as he gives chase. He begins stomping through the town, walking at a steady pace as his victims run as fast as they can; each step is powerful, and is enough to cause a dumpster to slide across the road. Leroy and Walter soon see it from around the corner and watch as it bursts through some electrical wiring without harming itself in the slightest. Grumpy then yells, "EVIL SNOWMAN! RUN!" which causes Emma to roll her eyes as the entire town begins to panic. }} Back in the fenced area, Elsa continues to hide behind the large metal cupboard, looking scared as she hears the screams of the townspeople nearby, and some low wind blows towards her a sheet of newspaper. She looks down at it and decides to pick it up, seeing a large picture of Rumplestiltskin and Belle to accompany their wedding announcement. She appears dispirited as she glares at it. Marshmallow glares down at the citizens of Storybrooke, all of whom are screaming, and he lets out a minor roar before heading off in another direction. Emma hypothesizes that the noise is scaring it, realizing that it's heading for the forest, and she looks towards Hook and David before deciding to follow it. }} Emma, David and Hook are seen running through the woods and come across Robin, Marian, Roland and Little John at their campsite, the former of which asks what's wrong. David, stopping with the other two, explains that some kind of snow monster is on the loose, but Robin assures them that no monster shall cross their path, offering his assistance. The noise of large stomping is heard from not that far away, and Hook deduces that the creature in question is getting closer, soon realizing that it's coming from the north. Emma grabs her gun and steps forward, managing to see Marshmallow as it walks towards them all, and - despite the blonde warning him against such an action - Little John decides to fire an arrow at it with his crossbow. The arrow hits Marshmallow in the shoulder, and Hook tells the Merry Man that it only attacks when it feels threatened; as such, the monster lets forth another one of its mighty roars. The pirate begins counting their collective inventory (a pistol, a sword, his hook, his cunning wit) and says that he doesn't think they've got what it takes, which Charming disagrees with, pointing out that Emma does. She seems surprised, turning to her father in a confused manner, and Hook reminds her of her magic. }} "Right," the savior suddenly remembers as Marshmallow becomes imminently close, and Hook assures her that she can do this. Focusing, Emma raises her hands to the monster and closes her eyes, allowing light to form in her palms. This light strengthens the longer she holds it, but she soon sets it free as a ball of magical energy, which hits Marshmallow and causes him to stumble back slightly. Emma appears proud of herself... until the giant snow thing leans forward and grows mounds of spikes. They are shocked, and its massive fist finds the blonde, knocking her off her feet; she remains unconscious on the ground. He then lets out another icy roar which knocks back the rest of his adversaries, making them all unconscious too. Marian - the only one left who's awake - soon grabs a bow and arrow and approaches the monster, but it blasts her back with some ice. She looks up at it from the ground, scared, but still she remains the only conscious human around. It stares down at her evilly, and Regina is seen emerging from a nearby tree, approaching Marshmallow slowly before looking towards the frightened Marian. The maid begs for help, and Regina notices all the knocked-out people who aren't able to witness her; she then disappears in a flurry of purple smoke. }} Having been left to die by the Evil Queen, Marian's eyes widen as she knows she's doomed. The creature heftily steps even closer, about to kill her with its gargantuan foot, and Marian prepares for death just as Marshmallow is suddenly melted into nothingness by magic. Regina is standing behind it, having just saved the life of the woman who ruined hers, and Marian is utterly shocked, getting to her feet. Robin then begins to wake up, and calls out for his wife just after she vocalizes the fact that Regina saved her. The king of thieves then takes note of the Queen's presence, and Little John, Emma, David and Hook begin waking up also. Marian concedes that maybe Regina isn't a monster, and Regina agrees that maybe she isn't. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Marian," she then says with a brief smile, before beginning to walk away. Emma calls out for her, attempting to explain that they were trying to find her, but Regina again disappears in purple smoke before she can be talked to. Emma is left disappointed. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters